Drowning Sorrows
by LoganRox
Summary: This is set after Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out. Give it a try. There is a little angst but only in this chapter. R
1. Wait Who’s Sorrow

Rory sits at the spot that Logan just was and walks out of the restaurant and over to her car. He gets in her car then calls Paris.

"Hey Paris it's Rory I think I might need to talk to you. I need a friend."

"_Why what's wrong was it Huntzberger? What did he do I'll kill him?"_

"No Paris don't kill him just meet me in the pub in Hartford in say 20 minuets."

"_If you say so? But I was right it was Huntzberger! I knew..."_

"PARIS!"

"_Got it see you there in 20 minuets."_

"Thank you."

They both hang up the phone and go to meat each other.

GG

At the same time Logan walked into his dorm room to see Colin and Finn on the couch looking extremely board.

"Hey Logan has anyone said how horrible you look. Say I don't know... maybe Rory?" Both Colin and Finn laughed and Logan just stared them down.

"A mate we were just kidding you know that don't get so angry. Come sit. What happened." Finn commanded.

"Well you see..." Logan proceeded to tell the story.

GG

At Logan's dorm about 15 minutes later.

"Wow." That's all Finn could think of. "You know what mate I know what would make you feal better."

"Let me guess Finn alcohol?" Asked Colin.

"I'm sorry Colin do you have any other suggestions?" Asked Finn.

"No your right. Plus maybe I'll be able to be laid even if he wont." Colin added.

"Thanks." Logan replied.

GG

Colin, Finn and Logan all went to the pub in Hartford as well as Rory and Paris.

Both groups were avancing the door when they both saw each other.

Paris look at the three guys. "What are you doing here."

"Getting a drink love and drowning this guys sorrow that the lovely Rory seamed to put apon him." Finn told her.

"If it is anyone's fault its his so don't give me drowning his sorrow. I mean really are men out to get Rory. Really the first time she went out with Dean he broke up with her because she couldn't say 'I love you' quick enough. The next time he broke up with her was because he is a jealous fool. Then there was Jess that toke of to California. Then there was Dean again and well I think you where there when he broke up with her. And now this and I'm sorry your worried about him."

"Ok Paris that enough." Rory told her pulling her though the doors."

"I wasn't finished yet." Paris told Rory.

"I don't care Paris. I am not here to be a damsel in distress, I am here to get comforted by my friend. That is all you have to do Paris."

"Hey Rory not to alert you but I think this is return of the ex day isn't that Dean." Paris asked.

A tall man with a mushroom hair cut entered the pub form the opposite side. "Has anyone seen a girl named Rory."

Panic rushed along with fear into her deep blue eyes that only Logan could see.

Hey Read and Review tell me what you think. Tell me if you want me to continue sorry I got this out so late I have been sick so I was bombarded with homework any way tell me you thoughts, what you want to see happen just tell me anything.

Charlotte


	2. Smack Down’s New Location

Chapter 2: Smack Down's New Location

Rory managed to choke out."Um Dean hi. What are you doing here?"

Dean looked at Rory with a look that mixed hate, love and lust, too bad it looked like the hate was over powering the love and every buddy knows lust and hate most times end badly. "Rory I love you and you have to come with me."

Rory was scared he looked so angry but so in love at the same time. "Wh...wh...what are you talking about Dean?"

"Rory you have to come with me I love you." Dean turns and notices he has an audience and he tells them. "She must have drank too much." He turns back to Rory. "Come on lets get out of here."

"NO Dean go away I'm not going anywhere with you are you drunk?" Rory looked into his eyes that look like they were on fire.

"Look farm boy go back to your haystack." Paris hated Dean and always has.

GG

Logan from the other side of the room watched this argument from the other side of the room. This guy looked oddly like someone he had once seen. "Colin, Finn; don't we know him?"

Colin gave the guy a good hard look then turned to Logan. "Isn't he the guy that broke up with Rory at her party?"

"Yeah that was my guess. I'll be back." Logan said before he walked over to where Rory, Paris and Dean were.

Finn looked at Colin and said. "I may be drunk but if I know anything, I know he's got it bad."

Colin looked at Logan then back to Finn. "Oh yeah!"

GG

Dean looked at the guy advancing Rory as he put his arm around her. He did not like this one bit.

Logan turned Rory towards himself. "Hey Ace, what seems to be the problem." He turned back to Dean. "Hi I'm Logan Huntzberger, Rory's boyfriend. So what seems to be the problem."

Logan did it he was mad beyond mad. Dean was ready to burst. "Rory you dumped me for this rich playboy. I changed everything for you and this is how you repay me."

Rory had a tear going down her cheek. "I didn't brake up with you Dean. You broke up with me. Plus that was almost a year ago I have moved on, and so should you."

Logan didn't like the way this guy was talking to Rory and Logan thought he should put an end to it. "You should leave."

Dean looked at Logan. "Oh yeah and what do you think your going to do about it accountant." Then Dean turned to Rory. "So why wont you come with me I mean I'll treat you well even if you are a slut."

Logan seemed to be now just as mad as Dean was. "You did not just call Rory a slut."

Dean laughed. "Oh I'm sorry is there something you are going to do about that accountant?"

Logan punched Dean square in the face then it seemed that the smack down had a new location. A few minutes later Finn and Colin jumped into the mess. There was blood, screams everything you could think of. Only to be stopped when the Police came.

Sorry for the mini cliff hanger. Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please Read and Review. I will write more if there are more reviews. I would like to say thank you to everyone that review the last chapter and the many to come. Thank you for reading.

Charlotte


End file.
